Perfect Two
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: "Did it hurt?" he asked. "What? When I fell from heaven?" she said irritated."Yeah, because you might've fallen over a tree and hit every branch on your way down." That finally got her to smile. For Ninja's iPod shuffle contest.


**Hey everyone! This is an attempt songfic like the other songfic I wrote. I chose the song "Perfect Two" by Auburn. I think it's cliche, but I'm not sure.**

**A little background info for this story: Dan's dead and Natalie is 18 years old. **

**That's pretty much all you need to know. Except for the fact that this is for ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill's iPod shuffle challenge.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The 39 Clues.**

* * *

**Perfect Two**

Natalie lied down on her one-thousand dollar mattress and cuddled under her five-thousand dollar sheets.

She grabbed her iPod from her bedside table and shook it. She took her earphones and plugged them in. She listened to a song for about three minutes. Then, her iPod fell under her bedside table.

While retrieving it, she found an old piece of paper labeled "To Natalie". It was folded and sealed together with samurai sword-shaped stickers.

_From Dan?_ She thought.

She opened it and began reading just as Auburn's voice sung at the same moment from her iPod.

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

_Dear Natalie,_

_I know this is kind of cheesy, but I'm leaving for Afghanistan early tomorrow, and I can't say goodbye to you personally. _

_The reason I'm writing this is because I might get killed tomorrow and you might never see me again. I know, just rip the bandage off, right? Like the time asked you to go out with me. . ._

**You can be the Hero and I can be your sidekick**

**You can be the tears that I cry if we ever split**

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning**

_Hey, do you remember our first date? When I was four hours late, and we had to stick to eating at the park? Your face was the color of a tomato because you were so angry, but I eventually tried putting a smile on your pretty face by telling you a joke._

"_Did it hurt?" I said._

"_What? When I fell from heaven?" you asked irritated._

"_Yeah, because you might've fallen over a tree and hit every branch on your way down." . . . _

**Don't know if I could ever be **

**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

_That joke finally put a smile on your face . . ._

'**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**You're the one I wanna marry**

_Do you remember that time when we were fifteen and you had to go to a ballet recital? One of the dancers couldn't make it, and the show wouldn't be able to go on without her. You wept and wept and wept because this was your chance to show Isabel that you were talented. And because I didn't like seeing you like that, I pretended to be a girl and the show went on._

_But Isabel never did show up . . ._

'**Cause you're the one for me (for me)**

**And I'm the one for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us (of us)**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

_And you know I'd do anything for you . . ._

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

**You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**And you can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

_When we were sixteen, living at home became a struggle for you because of Isabel. She tortured you, and Ian was inconsiderate enough to join her. I can still remember you weeping in my arms when Ian threw you out the door. I remember all the pain and sadness I felt seeing you like a wreck. . ._

_I knew your troubles were no little paper cut, but seeing you like that was a knife in my heart. . . _

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**

**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**

**You can be as cold as the winter weather**

**But I don't care as long as we're together**

_You settled in my house to get away from all the trouble. Amy and Nellie accepted you with open arms. I remember you saying you loved it there at my house. You said it was happy and funny and a lot of fun. _

"_I'm having a lot of fun," you said._

"_Natalie Kabra is having fun!" I said, pretending to be shocked._

_You punched my arm hard . . ._

**Don't know if I could ever be **

**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

_Then you smiled and kissed me . . ._

'**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**You're the one I wanna marry**

_But why am I telling you these things, reminding you about them? . . ._

'**Cause you're the one for me (for me)**

**And I'm the one for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us (of us)**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

_Because I want you to remember them. . ._

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya**

**No . . .**

_Remember how I was always there for you in those times . . ._

**I love the way that you smile **

**And maybe in just a while, **

**I can see me walk down the aisle**

_I love you Natalie and nothing will ever change that, even if I die, I will never forget you . . . _

'**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**You're the one I wanna marry**

_So remember me always in your heart . . ._

'**Cause you're the one for me (for me)**

**And I'm the one for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us (of us)**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

_. . . because we're the perfect two._

_-Dan_

_P.S. Tell Amy to take care of my sword collection. _

Natalie folded the paper together and put it in her drawer. Tears glistened in her eyes and she smiled.

"We're the perfect two," she whispered into the air.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked it. Please tell me if it's cliche or not. Oh, and any mistakes I made too.**

**Thanks!**

**~Heavenly Blue**


End file.
